Secretive Liars
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: The NextGen girls and the things that they try to keep secret- in other words, their character flaws. Lily, Lucy, Dominique, Molly, Rose, Roxanne, and Victoire and the things that they try to hide.


_**Secretive Liars**_

**the nextgen girls and their flaws**

_**I. LILY**_

She walks around with buttons littering her robes because she's Lily Luna and she can do anything that she wants to do. Maybe she's not the most popular girl in school, and maybe she's a little bit weird, but she's friendly and people like her- at least some people do.

Sometimes she wonders if she would be a total outcast if she wasn't the daughter of Harry Potter.

But she pushes the doubts away and fakes confidence. She fakes smiles, fakes everything because she can just fake it until it becomes _real_.

Maybe she's the slightest bit arrogant acting at times, but it's better than the insecure people she sees around the school. Namely, one Albert Rosier.

He hides in corners and even inside _trashcans_. No, Lily doesn't get him at all.

Except when she hears the whispers and fakes a smile, pretending that they aren't talking about her. She's only deluding herself.

Her eyes sparkle with happiness but when she's alone they dull until they remind her of mud, boring and not bright in the least.

_Lily Luna Potter is fake_.

_**II. LUCY**_

She's the nicest of the Weasleys, some people say. With her innocent smiles and tinkling laughs, she can easily enchant anyone. Yet, at the same time, she's not enchanting to anyone.

She lies, sometimes. She doesn't ever say anything wrong, no, but she doesn't always tell the truth.

When she says she loves people, she doesn't always mean it.

And she hates their admiration, the fact that people think that she's a good person, someone who can be kind to everyone, when really she's hiding behind fragile walls- at any moment, they could crash down and everyone could see the person who is hidden far beneath, the fragile little girl that she's tried so hard to hide. The girl who hates the world and everything in it.

When people ask her if she is happy, sometimes, she lies to them. She plasters a smile on her face and tells them firmly, without a doubt, "Yes."

But she lies because she's not happy the majority of the time. She just pretends to be.

She pretends that she's someone else, someone who would be happy. Perhaps she is the socialite daughter, or the rebel who parties every weekend. Perhaps she is the thin, popular type that walks the halls of Hogwarts. All of the time, she plays the role of anyone but herself.

Sometimes, she wonders if her walls will just come crashing down, exposing the _anything_ but sweet girl who lies deep beneath. Other times, she wonders if people will ever _bother_ to get deeper than first level, than hellos exchanged in hallways and pretty smiles in the classrooms.

Sometimes, she wonders if anyone in the school sees her as anything other than 'the Nice Weasley', but she doesn't question it.

When people ask her if she is fine, she replies with a simple 'yes'.

_Lucy Weasley is a liar._

_**III. DOMINIQUE**_

Let's make something plain and simple- she doesn't _care_ what anyone thinks. She's the kind of girl who will tell what's on her mind, no matter what the consequences may be, and anyone who says otherwise can kiss her fist as it punches them in the face.

She's never cared about people's emotions, never cared about the look on their faces when she shoots them biting comments under her breath. Maybe one of her redeeming qualities is that she never talks behind people's backs. If she has something bad to say about them, she says it to their face. She supposes that that could count as something good about her.

Everyone hates her, that much is obvious. She's the Slytherin Weasley, the one that causes problems and starts drama. But then again, she hates everyone as well. She hates the happiness in their eyes, the way that they can get along with almost anyone and she's basically forever alone. Sometimes, she wonders if her mean demeanor is simply a product of insecurity. Then she dismisses it as a stray insane thought with a laugh, because Dominique Weasley is anything but insecure.

She struts the halls of Hogwarts, flipping her silky blonde hair, and smirks at anyone who dares to make eye contact with her. Sometimes, she'll throw out a "what are you looking at?" for good measure. She doesn't want to talk to them. She doesn't want anyone to get to know her.

She just wants all of them to be in pain.

So she throws out more sharp comments and mean words.

_Dominique Weasley is evil (and she sort of likes it)._

_**IV. MOLLY**_

Sometimes, she pretends to care.

Molly walks around with a smile on her face, wondering if people need help. She'll stop to help a first year tie his shoe or offer to carry the books of a hurt person. But sometimes, she does the job halfway or drops the books on purpose because she doesn't _want_ to, and she wonders if that makes her a bad person.

As Head Girl, she's obviously obligated to help people out. But in the nicest of ways, she finds it boring and unnecessary. She doesn't get why she can't just plan parties and galas instead of doing all the boring, unglamorous work like leading first years around the school in some new 'tour'.

Dominique definitely would not approve.

The first years all admire her and look up to her in some creepy way, but she has honestly never cared. In a fit of rebellion, she starts going out to parties and getting drunk because she wants to do something for _herself_, something _enjoyable_ for once. People seem surprised, though she can't understand why. Underneath the Percy-like skin, she's always had a party animal just craving to get out.

She stops tying first-years' shoes and instead starts snogging random boys. Maybe it's time for her to live a little, she thinks as she dances among the huge crowd.

Maybe eventually she'll return to doing the small, helpful tasks, but for now, she just wants to do something that she enjoys.

_Molly Weasley II is selfish_.

_**V. ROSE**_

She's always right. This is something that she believes above everything else, because she's _Rose_, daughter of _Hermione Granger_. She grew up reading Hogwarts: A History and studying every book that she could find in the house, so obviously she would know more than anyone else in school.

People try to pick fights with her, find flaws in her endless amount of knowledge, but no one can because she's Rose Weasley and she's absolutely perfect in ways of knowledge.

But there turns out to be one person that she cannot read, and that person is named Scorpius Malfoy.

He's confusing, and nothing he does makes any sense. He plays girls as easily as leading little children to candy. But he's knowledgeable and he and Rose get into many a discussion (fight) about the pettiest little things, just to see who can outsmart the other.

Sometimes, she wins. Sometimes, she lets him win, or so she says.

But somewhere along the way, she develops something more than hatred for her arguing buddy. She develops _feelings_ for him- and obviously, that would lead to disaster.

She pretends and pretends and _pretends_ that they don't exist, as if that would help them to go away, but it does nothing- the feelings only gain strength. But one day, when they're fighting, he says that one thing that goes straight to the heart- "_You're such an annoying, bratty little know-it-all, Rose Weasley. No guy in his right mind would ever like you."_

She flees the library in tears that day.

_Rose Weasley is an arrogant know-it-all._

_**VI. ROXANNE**_

She pranks people because she can.

Her days are filled with laughter and the lovely sounds of a successful prank. Sure, she gets reprimanded by her mother, but she can see the pure mirth and happiness that's oh-so-rare in her father's eyes and _isn't that all that matters_?

She fails a few school exams, but she claims that they were her 'worst school subjects', and moves on with life because _that's just who she is._

Most of her time is consumed with the sketchpad that lies up on her bed. It doesn't contain drawings; no, not exactly. Instead, it contains her dreams- thousands of blueprints for inventions and pranks and anything to benefit her father's shop and make her father **proud**.

She builds some of them when she gets free time. It involves stealing a few materials, but oh well, she's never been very strong on morals anyway. With a makeshift hammer and a few other people, she manages to build an automatic wand stealer and it _works. _She counts this as an accomplishment.

(Never mind the fact that she fails her Potions quiz the next day.)

Once she gets out of school, she finds it hard to keep a job. No company is satisfied with her and her mediocre work, not to mention her constant goofing off.

Once, she manages to keep a job for a year before she's fired when one of the products blows up in the ugly, stingy manager's face. Five minutes later, she's proven guilty and fired.

Her father yells at her and finally, she feels the shame settle in.

_Roxanne Weasley is irresponsible_.

_**XII. VICTOIRE**_

She looks into the mirror and she sees beauty. Pure, unadulterated beauty- not the childish beauty of her fair-skinned cousins, but beauty that only comes from being related to a Veela. Beauty that boys (_hopefully, boys like Teddy_) enjoy.

Dabbing a bit more blush at her darkening cheeks, she pouts her lips and looks in the mirror, stopping to nod in approval before whisking out her mascara.

"Victoire!" a voice roars, and she nearly pokes herself in the eye. Irritated, she wipes under her eye with one fragile hand, turning to glare at her sister.

"You made me mess up my mascara," she complains, pointing out her dark, raccoon-esque eye. "What do you _want_?"

"Sorry," Dominique says, not looking very sorry at all. "I was only wondering if you wanted to come play Quidditch with all of us." Her blue eyes are childishly bright.

"But Teddy's out there," Victoire whines, turning to face the mirror once again, "And I look like an escaped convict."

Rolling her eyes, Dominique just shrugs. "Fine, then. I thought you might want to play, but I suppose that beauty is immensely more important than your family and friends."

Victoire turns back to the mirror and doesn't think a thing of it.

That is, until the next year when Dominique sits upon the Sorting Hat and it unexpectedly calls out the one thing that she would have never thought: "_Slytherin!"_

Guilt fills her as Dominique prances to the Slytherin table. Perhaps if they'd have spent more time together, maybe Dominique would be marching to a different House table.

But Victoire was too busy worrying about her appearance.

_Victoire Weasley is vain._

**A/N: Uh, just a quick little experimentation with the NextGen girls and their characterizations. I hope you liked it; please R&R and don't favorite without reviewing! **


End file.
